The Feeling of Being Scared
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: Something or someone is after Casey but nobody can see the things that she sees. Until one day She isn't the only one who is the victim of this shadow. Will they be able to figure out what or who it is before it's too late?


**I DO NOT OWN LWD!!!**

_**Chapter One:**_

_**Actually Not There**_

Normally I, Casey, wouldn't be walking down a street by myself especially after dark but it couldn't be helped. In a failed attempt to escape the world of the all mighty Derek, I locked myself in the local dance studio. Being a part time dance teacher really had its perks, but the fact that I'm left stranded across town after dark, wasn't as appealing as it sounded. The ear buds of my headphones were stuffed deep into my ears, and I was trying to not focus on how the street lights had gone out. A car zoomed by and I adjusted the bag on my shoulder nervously.

" It's okay, no need to freak out. It's just dark, this happens every night." I tried to call myself.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled out my cell phone for what seemed like the umpteenth time. It beeped suddenly and I jumped, dropping it on the concrete. Shaking my head I picked it up and sighed loudly seeing as my battery was dying and that's why it beeped at me. This was just my luck. There was enough battery power to make a phone call, and I could only think of one person to call. The one person that I had been trying to avoid. I dialed his number quickly and listened to it ring. It rang all of three times before a very irritated Derek answered it, Emily, his girlfriend could be heard in the background. Playing some arcade game of some sort, why were they at the arcade? Anyways, before I could get a word out the connection was cut. Groaning I looked at my now black screen of my cell phone. Inside I wanted to scream in frustration but instead I threw my phone into my dance bag, maybe a little to aggressively and continued walking home. Silently wishing I called Emily instead.

Little did I know there was a very annoyed Venturi on the other end who glared at his phone. He thought that it was odd that his stuck up girlfriend's friend would call him. Especially after they had an argument earlier during the day that he didn't even care to remember what it was about. he thought to himself it was because he took Emily camping last weekend and Casey wasn't invited. Anyway, it seemed odd that she would call him after a fight and even more odd that the connection would just cut out like that. Slamming his phone shut he turned back to Emily and told her that they were leaving. They got in his car and headed back to the house that all three of them shared.

Casey here, I was only a couple of blocks from my house when I felt like I was being followed. Turning around there was a figure behind me but in doing a double take it was just a small tree. I calmed down a little and started walking straight again towards the house. Although, I couldn't shake the feeling of being followed so I quickened my pace. Turning back around a few meters later I could have sworn there was someone following me. That's when I started to cut through neighborhoods and after a long while came out to a main street. There were light here and I didn't feel so afraid, at least until I got to a residental area. Good thing I was close to home, and as I looked around there was nobody but me. I put my face in my hands wishing I could be in bed already. It was just because I was sleep deprived and there was nobody following me. I took my hands away from my face and continued walking, but always staring at my shoes, never looking up in case there was somebody there.

I was starting to relax but the minute I let my guard down the bushes a few feet in front of me started shaking. The air in my lungs had left me and a slight breeze picked up. Turning around I could see a figure in the shadows behind me and growling came from the bushes. I looked around to see if anybody just happened to be out but there was nobody, so I started running. I knew I needed to get out of there and the moment I started running whatever had been in the bushes started running after me. I screamed loudly, hoping that someone would come out of their house and save me from whatever was chasing me. I knew I was close to home, and I just hoped that I would make it there...alive.

Derek here, and I found it odd that Spacey wouldn't be home before dark. Especially, on a school night she was always studying by now. It wasn't in her personality to not study before bed, heck it wasn't even her personality to have fun. Which, I doubt she was even doing, but I had to admit. I was a tad concerned and was even surprised when Emily wasn't. So while Emily was in her room sound asleep with our other room mate, I was awake in my room. It bothered me, this feeling, it was like I knew something was wrong or whatever and it was distracting. I mean, how can a man get any sleep around here with this feeling nagging at him. Eventually I just gave up trying to go to sleep and walked downstairs. I was able to temporarily push Casey and this feeling out of my thoughts and watch a rerun of a hockey game. Not long after thoughts of Casey had left my mind my eyes started to droop, and I was so close to sleep taking me. Until I heard a piercing scream. Jolting out of my half asleep state, I launched myself off my chair. I threw the front door open and walked out unto the porch to see what on God's green Earth had made that sound. Looking down the street I saw a girl, I swore I saw a girl who looked a lot like Casey. Although it was hard to tell with out the street lights working. Honestly, for it being a residential area you would think that the street lights would be working...

My eyes were shut tight now as I ran down the street I knew was mine. I hadn't even made it up to my house before I into something hard. Collapsing unto the ground, I shook my head and flung out my arms trying to get away from whom ever or whatever I ran into. My heart stopped as I felt arms wrap around me and I knew I was going to die. No matter what I did, no matter how much I fought it, I was going to die.

I walked out unto the sidewalk to get a better look at the girl. It take me long to realize that it was, indeed Casey and that she had been the one who screamed. Before I could do anything she ran into me. Looking down at her to where she had fallen she was mumbling about something chasing her and to stay away from her. Looking to where she had come running from and trying to figure out why she had screamed, I saw nothing. Seeing as she had fallen to the ground I went to reach down and pick her up but instead my face met one of her fists. Groaning in pain, I dodged another punch and picked her up, and then she suddenly went limp. Her eyes were still shut tight and looking at her face she looked afraid. I looked back down the street but again saw nothing and I did for a long time was stand there. Holding her.

**HELLO MY LOVELIES. HERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO ANOTHER STORY I WILL BE WRITING. I WANTED YOU GUYS TO HAVE A LOOK AT IT. :D**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOUR PREDITIONS FOR WHAT IS GOING ON ARE!**

**LOVE **

**AVA**

**P.S. REMEMBER FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER!!!**

**/AvaBell323**


End file.
